


We Keep This Love In A Photograph

by BohemianGryffindor06



Series: Joger Week 2021 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dealor week 2021, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Joger week 2021, M/M, Photography, prompt is photography and vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGryffindor06/pseuds/BohemianGryffindor06
Summary: It's John and Roger's first holiday together as a couple and Roger's first time abroad. It's fair to say that Roger is just a tad excited about the prospect and insists on taking as many photos as he can whilst they're away...“I know but it’s our first holiday and the first time I’ve been abroad, so I plan on documenting it all. That way I can rub Freddie’s nose in it when we get back,” Roger said with a naughty cackle.“I hope you don’t intend on documenting every aspect.”Roger smirked, knowing where John was going with that. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll keep any risqué ones for personal use only.”
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Joger Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138496
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Joger Week 2021





	We Keep This Love In A Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for minor swearing. Title is from _Ed Sheeran's song, Photgraph._

“That’s a fancy arse wheelchair!” Roger exclaimed loudly as he peered into the camera’s viewfinder and clicked the shutter release.

The lady perched on the back scowled in response, tucking her handbag against her lap protectively as they zoomed past.

John quickly grabbed the camera before they got into trouble, despite Roger’s protests. “ _That_ is an airport caddy. They use them for transportation and lugging people’s suitcases around.”

“Oh, that makes sense! I wondered why it was so big.”

John’s smiled at the excitement in Roger’s voice as be bounded forwards to join the queue for security. Once they were through, they slowly ambled through the airport.

“Want anything from duty free?”

“Nah, I’ll wait until we’re on our way back,” Roger said. He shrugged when John stared at him quizzically. “I promised Freddie cigarettes. Apparently, they’re cheaper here and he wasn’t bothered about a souvenir.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I know what Brian wants. A lightsabre or a Ravenclaw scarf. Or both. And a souvenir from Kennedy Space Centre.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. He’s been going on about it all month.”

“Probably to make sure we wouldn’t forget.”

“Honestly, he has no faith in us. I’ve got a good mind to bring him back a Slytherin scarf as punishment.”

John laughed in response. “Please don’t, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

They didn’t have to wait long for boarding to commence. John had just gotten to the second chapter in his book when they made an announcement over the Tannoy system. He prized Roger away from the Ray-Ban stand and they headed straight to their gate.

John sighed in relief once they made it to their seats. They were joined by a man who looked to be in his forties. He smiled politely as he lifted his briefcase up and into the overhead locker and sat down.

Roger immediately began taking pictures of the runway from the tiny window.

“You’ll have a better view when we’re in the sky, you know.”

“I know but it’s our first holiday and the first time I’ve been abroad, so I plan on documenting it all. That way I can rub Freddie’s nose in it when we get back,” Roger said with a naughty cackle.

“I hope you don’t intend on documenting _every_ aspect.”

Roger smirked, knowing where John was going with that. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll keep any risqué ones for personal use only.”

“You bloody better,” John teased as Roger gave him a slow, over-the-top wink.

“They’ll be deposited straight to the top of the wank bank.”

John discreetly glanced at the man next to them from the corner of his eyes. Luckily, he seemed too distracted with the book he was reading to have overheard anything.

“We should get a picture of us,” Roger said, leaning over John and staring at the man until he looked up.

“Sorry to disturb you. Would you mind taking our picture?”

The man looked between them with a smile. “Not at all.”

John smoothed his hair out of his eyes, hoping he wasn’t blushing too much as Roger wrapped an arm around his neck. Then the man clicked the shutter release.

“Thanks mate,” Roger grinned as he took the camera back.

By the time that they arrived, collected their luggage and bundled themselves into a taxi, it was past two in the morning.

Roger yawned loudly as he rested his eyes, nestled against John’s side. John smiled in response and continued to watch the dark streets flicker by.

They wheeled their luggage into the hotel. John suggested Roger sit on the nearby sofa whilst he checked them in at the desk.

“Okay,” Roger said as he rubbed his eyes. He leaned in to give John a peck. “Love you.”

Once that was sorted, they headed up to their room. Roger hummed appreciatively as he deposited his case to the side.

“This is swish.”

It was big enough for a king size bed, wardrobe, desk, sofa, and a coffee table. John set aside his bags as Roger threw his jacket in the direction of the sofa.

“There’s a coffee machine! And there’s chocolate on the pillows.”

“What more could you want?”

“I wonder what the bathrooms like!” Roger said excitedly as he strode towards the other door and flicked the light on. “Sweet! There’s a shower and a bath. We can share one before we go sightseeing tomorrow.”

John smiled as he hung up his jacket. “That’ll be nice.”

Roger returned, his camera in hand once more as John began to undress. He rolled his eyes when he heard the giveaway click.

“You really weren’t joking about documenting everything, were you?”

“ _Nope_!” Roger grinned, taking another one as John lifted his t-shirt over his head. “Smile for the camera, Deaky!”

“Actually, I’ve got a better idea.”

Roger squealed as John tugged him close enough to grab the camera and set it aside. Then he sighed softly as John kissed him, tugging Roger by his beltloops in the direction of the bed.

—

They spent the first day at the beach as it wasn’t too far away. Firstly, they made the most of the buffet breakfast and went shopping for souvenirs. Once it started to get cooler, they headed back to the hotel, got changed for dinner and had a couple of drinks in the bar.

When they awoke on their second day, Roger was practically vibrating with excitement, knowing they had tickets to Universal Studios.

They quickly ate and headed straight out.

Roger sprinted for the entrance, dragging John along with him. “Come on Deaky! We need to be front of the queue!”

“Rog, it’s not even eight. I’m sure we will be.”

Luckily, there was only a few people ahead. Roger busied himself by taking lots of pictures, especially of the two of them and all the while, excitedly planning what ride he wanted to go on first.

John pursed his lips to fight a smile as a couple of children turned to look at Roger. But he seemed to be having too much fun to notice.

“I’m thinking that we should start off at Hogwarts before it gets too busy,” Roger suggested as they browsed the map. “Then head to Jurassic Park and make our way round from there.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They had lunch at _Mo’s Tavern_ , and had _Ben and Jerry’s Ice Cream_ for pudding. They headed to the gift shop by the exit and left once the park was set to close.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’ve had an amazing day.”

John smiled at the delight in Roger’s eyes as he licked the sugar quill lollipop in his hand. He was already wearing the Gryffindor choker John had gotten him after he’d caught him eyeing it up.

“Good, me too,” John said sincerely. “But at the risk of sounding boring, I’m ready to sit down.”

“You read my mind, Deaks! I feel like we’ve walked about ten miles today!” Roger said with a groan.

John laughed in response. “Come on, let’s head back. We could get room service. And share another bath whilst we wait?”

Roger’s eyes immediately lit-up. “Now you’re talking, baby!”

—

They spent the next couple of days sightseeing mostly. They visited the _Kennedy Space Centre_ , and the _Everglades National Park_.

Even John was excited for their second to last day. He’d arranged a tour at the _Daytona International Speedway_ , which included having a picture with the DAYTONA 500 car.

In the evening, they went back to the hotel and sat in the bar after dinner. Roger went and sat down as John sorted the drinks.

“Thanks for organising all this, babe,” Roger said as John sat down opposite. “I’ve had a really nice time. I don’t want to leave tomorrow.”

“Me neither.”

“We could come back next year. Or better yet, go somewhere hot. I bet you’d look even more gorgeous with a tan.”

John hid his smile behind his pint of beer. “I hate to break the illusion, but I usually just burn.”

“Me too. We can burn together instead,” Roger grinned. “Preferably with a glass of _Piña Colada_ in our hand.”

John spared himself a moment to imagine being at the beach, soft music playing in the background, and enjoying a refreshing drink with Roger lounging besides him, looking as beautiful as ever with the sun gleaming against his blonde hair, and in a pair of skimpy trunks.

“Sounds good to me.”

Roger squealed in response. “Excellent! I’ll start planning it as soon as we get home.”

“We’ve not even finished _this_ holiday yet.”

“That’s a very good point, John,” Roger teased, holding up his camera to take a picture of their drinks, and then a less than impressed John. He caught sight of two ladies, holding hands as they made their way into the bar. “Ooh perfect timing, I could get them to take our picture!”

“No, we’ve got enough photos, Roger, _Roger_ —”

But Roger was already hurrying over to them. John shook his head fondly in response.

—

John couldn’t sleep. He’d resigned himself to the sofa, watching a late-night chat show on mute, whilst Roger slept on, his snores echoing through their room.

Eventually, he turned the TV off and reached for the camera on the bedside table instead. He flicked through the photos with a smile.

John might not like having _his_ photo taken, but he could admit there was nice ones of the two of them. There was even some that caused John to blush a bit. Those would _definitely_ have to be for their eyes only. Freddie would only make some crude joke and Brian would most likely choke on his tea.

He looked up at Roger with a smile. He was still spread out like a starfish, the lamp highlighting his long eyelashes and pursed lips.

John supposed he could get used to this being their thing. Documenting their adventures together, as they saw more of the world together.

He supposed that meant it was his turn to take a photo. With a smile, he held up the camera and discreetly took one of the beautiful blonde in bed.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading that! I used two of the prompts, **photography** and **vacations** as I can imagine Roger being really excited to share their first holiday together as a couple, and taking as many photos as proof, and I kinda just ran with that lol. I had so much fun writing it! Can't wait to read everyone's ideas over the course of the week! :) <3


End file.
